


Trying To Go Back

by Thunderbirds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, Love Triangles, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirds/pseuds/Thunderbirds
Summary: Hazel Park is a Korean witch born in London. She's a daring, adventurous, stubborn, and peppy girl. She and Newt Scamander best friends for only one year at Hogwarts before Hazel had to move back to America. Now, 16 years later, things have changed. Will they be able to go back to their old friendship?Warning! SPOILERS!





	1. Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

 

Hazel Park beamed at her ticket, a slight spring in her step. She had gotten her robes, books, owl, and wand with her brothers just the day before. Robert was going into his fifth year and Jack into his second, so they knew all the rules around Hogwarts. Robert was extremely smart and mature while Jack was the clown of the family. He pulled pranks and joked around. Hazel, the youngest, was adventurous. She loved to make new friends, discover the world around her, and take risks. She even told her brothers to not tell her a single thing about Hogwarts or her teachers, even though they insisted in giving her advice. Her brothers worried about her constantly since she attracted danger like a magnet.

“Uh, where’s Platform Nine-and-three-quarters?” Hazel questioned.

“I thought you didn’t want us to say anything,” Jack smirked teasingly. He earned a hair-ruffling from their mom, as a sort of silent warning to not pull so many pranks this year.

“It’s a magical wall,” Robert explained, leading them through the train station towards the wall that will take them to Hogwarts Express.

They stopped just before a family with reddish-brown hair and freckles. There were two boys and a mother and father. The older boy looked strong and stern while the younger reminded Hazel of a scared (yet curious) puppy. His shoulders were slightly hunched, but he peered up from his bangs with curious eyes every so often.

She felt Robert nudge her shoulder gently. He leaned down and whispered, “I know you said you didn’t want advice, but try not to mess with Theseus Scamander over there. He’s pretty popular, and you don’t want to get on his bad side.”

“I didn’t know Theseus had a brother,” Jack thought aloud. “I guess this is his first year.”

Hazel nodded, but neither of her brothers’ words fully registered in her mind. The reason being that her gaze met the eyes of younger brother. His eyes were the most piercing blue, yet they held an internal softness to them, which captivated her. She had never seen such soft, beautiful eyes. They weren't deep, but they were held gentleness and innocent curiosity.

He tore away first as Theseus put his hand on his brother’s shoulder to signal that they should get going. Theseus went first, racing towards towards Hazel’s direction in full force. At first, she thought he was going to run her over, but he disappeared into the wall next to them. Hazel let out a small gasp. She watched the younger one as he wiped his palms on his blue coat, gripping his cart nervously. Closing his eyes, he raced towards the wall at a slightly slower speed, but it was as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. However, his steering was off. He was heading straight towards her.

While her family tried to dodge, Hazel raced towards the younger brother and wrapped an arm around his small torso, grabbing the handle of the cart before it could even tap her cart.

His blue eyes opened, looking into Hazel’s dark brown ones. She saw fear and shame in them. He jumped out of her arm.

“I-I’m so sorry,” he said with a thick English accent as his parents came over. “I didn’t—I wasn’t—I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was running.”

Hazel only smiled. “No, it’s all good. No one’s hurt.”

Nonetheless, his posture seemed to shrink. His parents apologized, and her parents forgave. Before long, Hazel and her brothers were on board the train, waving goodbye to their parents.

Today was the start of an adventure.

* * *

 

Much to her brothers’ protest, Hazel went her own way. Her brothers sat with their friend while Hazel said she wanted to find her own friends.

Easier said than done.

All the compartments were full, or the people in them didn’t want to be friends with a first year. Hazel sighed as she approached the back of the train, starting to wonder if she should go back to her brothers. When she looked through the glass door of a compartment and saw the blue-eyed boy from earlier. A familiar face! Beaming, she entered without even asking, startling the poor boy.

Sitting across from him, she held out her hand. “Hi! I’m Hazel Park. What’s your name?”

He shrunk into himself a little, looking at the ground. “N-Newton Scamander.”

“Nice to meet you! Can I call you Newt?”

He nodded. “You can... call me anything you want. I’m terribly sorry for earlier.”

Hazel shrugged, glancing up from the ground occasionally. “Hey, no problem. Is this your first year?”

He nodded.

“Me too! What house do you want to get into?” Hazel could tell that he wasn’t much a conversation-person, but she didn’t mind. She just hoped he didn’t mind her babbling.

“Gryffindor,” he answered. “My brother’s in it.”

“That’s cool,” she said. “My brother, Jack, is in Gryffindor, but Robert’s in Ravenclaw. I’d like to be in one of those, but at the same time, I hope I’m in Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I kind of ditched my brothers when we boarded because I wanted to make my own friends without their help. I also forced them not to give me any advice about Hogwarts since I want to find out for myself.” She smiled sheepishly. Saying it aloud made it sound pretty stupid than in her head.

Newt nodded, his shoulder relaxing a little. “I see…. My brother didn’t want to tell me anything because he thought I should find out on my own. He left me so I could find friends, but I don’t know how to do that.”

Hazel blinked. Didn’t know how to make friends? But it was simple! “Well, you go up to someone and say ‘hi,’” she explained.

Newt shook his head. “No, I mean… it’s more complicated than that. I don’t say… very interesting things—and people stay away from me. I don’t know what to say or how to talk to people. People are hard to understand.”

Hazel understood. She could see where Newt was coming from. “Well, not _all_ people can dislike you. What do you say that’s so boring to make people stay away?”

Newt stared at the ground, half-shrugging one shoulder in shame and shrinking again. “Nothing, really. Just… boring stuff. No one’s interested in it.”

“What? What is it?” When Hazel saw that he wasn’t going to say anything, she said, “No matter how boring or weird it is, I promise I’ll still be your friend.”

Newt’s eyes snapped up at her. “Friend?”

She blinked, trying not to stare at his eyes. “Y-yeah. Friend. If, uh, you want to be friends.” Sometimes she assumed too soon, and then she finds out that the person she thought she was friends with didn’t feel the same way.

“No—I want to—I’d love to be friends with you,” Newt quickly said. “I just… I didn’t know…”

Hazel beamed at him. “Great! We’re friends now, so you can’t go back, okay?”

He nodded, looking at the floor. She could see a smile fighting its way to his face.

“So, now that we’re friends, you can tell me anything, okay? A true friend won’t leave just because you say things that might not interest me,” she said.

Newt finally looked up and gave a smile. “Okay. I, uh, talk about hippogriffs… and other magical creatures.”

Hazel tilted her head. “Hippogriffs? Why would anyone not be friends because you talk about hippogriffs?”

He gave another half-shrug. “Well, people usually don’t like magical creature because they think they’re dangerous, but my parents breed hippogriffs, and I think they’re really nice. Although my parents say I have to stay away because they could kill me.”

Hazel wasn’t sure what to make of that comment, so she replied, “Well, they probably could have, but they didn’t. I’m glad they didn’t.”

Newt looked at her with bright, blue eyes. “Exactly! See, you—you just get it! They do have the power to kill humans, but they don’t—unless they feel threatened, of course. Wouldn’t that be the same for other magical creatures? Surely all beasts can’t be dangerous? What if we’re all just misunderstanding these magnificent creatures?”

He began to go off on dragons, (specifically Peruvian Vipertooths which spread Dragon Pox) and Hazel couldn’t help but smile. She stared at his eyes, which darted around the room as he explained with passion how there are so many awesome creatures out there that are considered dangerous, and yet there isn’t much study about them. His eyes showed a brighter blue, holding a passion Hazel didn’t know the scrawny boy could possess.

“You know, my wand core is a Hippogriff Talon,” she stated, smiling proudly.

Newt blinked, before trying to hold in his bursting laughter. Hazel pouted. Why was he laughing at her wand core?

“What? What’s so funny?” she asked.

“That means you’re stubborn and arrogant,” he snickered, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Hazel kicked his feet lightly. “Hey! That’s not right! What were you saying about Hippogriffs being majestic creatures?”

Newt let out a short laugh. “But it also means you’re loyal and generous. And dependable.”

Hazel smiled, feeling better (and proud). “See? That’s why it’s a good idea to be friends with me.”

They talked the entire ride to Hogwarts, becoming good friends. Before long, they had to change into their robes and get ready to be sorted. Hazel held the end of Newt’s sleeve nervously as they followed the rest of the first years towards a professor. They were lead to Great Hall, and Hazel’s heart exploded. It was beautiful. Candles floated around the room, and four long tables lined along the room, a symbol of each house hanging above each table.

The Sorting Hat sang a song to them, and soon the names of each student were called. It was in alphabetical order in last name, so Newt and Hazel had to wait a little while. When the crowd was only a third its original size, Hazel heard her name.

“Park, Hazel!”

Standing straight, Hazel let go of Newt’s sleeve and made her way through the crowd. She stood and faced the room, feeling all eyes on her. She felt the urge to tap her left leg, but she held it in, acting braver than she really was. The hat was placed on her head.

“Whoa, another Ching-Chong? How will I tell them apart?” a kid from the Slytherin table shouted. He and his friends snickered.

Hazel scanned the room, seeing that she and her brothers were three of the five Asians in the room. She didn’t bother to acknowledge the racist comment. After all, she was Korean, not Chinese.

The Sorting Hat was still silent. It stayed silent for another ten seconds, and Hazel’s left knee was threatening to start bouncing in nervousness.

“Hufflepuff!”

Hazel let out the breath she was holding before searching for Newt’s face and smiling. He smiled back. Hazel could see her brothers clapping the loudest, giving her a thumbs-up.

Soon, his name was called.

“Scamander, Newton!”

Murmurs rippled throughout the hall.

“Theseus’ brother?”

“I didn’t know he had a brother.”

“Why is he so scrawny?”

“He’s not as handsome.”

Hazel could see Newt’s shoulders shrink more and more as he scampered towards the Sorting Hat. Newt’s eyes searched the Gryffindor for her brother, but Hazel could see Theseus turn his back on Newt. She suddenly felt very angry. When Newt’s eyes met her’s, she smiled widely as the hat was lowered onto his head. He gave a small smile back.

“Hufflepuff!” the Sorting Hat announced.

Loud claps erupted from the Hufflepuff table. Hazel could see a few of the Gryffindors snickering, and Theseus still hasn’t looked at Newt once. Newt sat next to Hazel, both of them smiling at each other.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me,” Hazel teased.


	2. Moving

Chapter 2: Moving

 

By the end of Newt’s and Hazel’s first year, Hazel was one of the most popular first year. She wasn’t sure how it happened, but it probably started when she was the only one in her Potions class to successfully brew the best Draught of Living Death and won a small vial of Felix Felicis. She didn’t want it.

When she had stated this in class, the entire school had wanted to get on her good side for that potion. She had been intimidated by older students, butt-kissed by others, and bribed by many. She then had said that she wasn’t going to give it away, which caused everyone to leave her alone.

Then she had poked a Slytherin bully with her wand. He was a big guy in his seventh year, and he had been beating a small first year when she had poked his stomach, acting as though it was the most fattest stomach she had ever seen. This quickly grabbed everyone's attention because no one had been brave enough insult the guy. The poke hadn’t done much to the bully—other than hurt his ego—but it most certainly directed his attention to Hazel instead of the first year. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore had been passing by and gave the bully detention. He had also taken away five points from Hufflepuff for violence, but Hazel could have sworn there his eyes twinkled with amusement. She wondered why.

Slytherins didn’t like her, but everyone else thought she was pretty spunky to have the guts to do that. Newt stayed in the background. As Hazel started to gain more friends, Newt had the same number: one. She’s always invite him to hang out with her other friends, but he always refused. It took a little while for her to understand that Newt still didn’t know how to make friends. He had tons of acquaintances, but never friends. Hazel hung out with her group a lot, but she always set aside time to hang out with just Newt. Since Newt was her first and best friend, she always prioritized him.

Many things changed since first year, including where Hazel was living. She and her family were moving back to the United States of America.

Newt stared at Hazel with wide eyes. “B-but…  _ what _ ? Why?”

Hazel stared at the carpet of the Hufflepuff common room. It nearly one in the morning, and in a few hours, everyone would be heading home for the summer.

“Well… Robert and Jack were actually born in America,” Hazel began to explain. “Before I was born, we moved here because my dad was supposed to assist the Ministry of Magic for some long-term project. The project was done, but my parents wanted to stay here, so I was born in England. Now, MACUSA—basically the American version of the Ministry—need more Aurors. They offered Dad a better position and pay, so we’re moving to America during the summer.”

Newt was in tears by the time she was done. “But… who’s going to be my best friend?”

This broke Hazel’s heart. She didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.”

He only shook his head and cried. Hazel hugged him, crying too.

* * *

 

Hazel handed the man her wand, wand permit, and passport, shifting her suitcase to her other hand. The man gave a friendly smile before asking her to describe her wand to him. She didn’t understand why she had to describe her wand when it was written right in front of him. Her father told her about this, so she just repeated what she has been reciting.

“It’s a black walnut wand. It’s twelve and one quarters inches long and a little springy. There’s also vine carving around it. The core is Hippogriff Talon.”

This reminded Hazel of when Newt and her first became friends on the train. They talked about the core of her wand. He laughed at it because stubborn and arrogant people got Hippogriff Talons as their core. He also said that loyal, generous, and dependable people got Hippogriff Talons.

“Alright, here you are. Welcome to New York.”

Hazel took her belongings and walked towards her family, who were already waiting for her. She sighed. She missed Newt.

* * *

 

At the end of summer, Robert, Jack, and Hazel all transferred to Ilvermonry School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Robert was placed in Horned Serpent, Jack in Thunderbird, and Hazel… well, she had a choice. As she stood in front of the four wooden carvings of the Horned Serpent, panther Wampus, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie, two of them moved, signalling that both wanted Hazel in their house.

When Hazel looked at the professor that was in charge, he said, “It’s uncommon, but not unseen for a student to be invited into more than one house. You can choose whichever you want.”

Her brothers expected her to pick Pukwudgie since she was all about being independent, but she chose Thunderbird, the one her brother Jack was in. Being in a new country, in a new school, with new people, Hazel wanted a bit of familiarity with her. She stuck close to her brothers in her second year. The racist comments were more common, but Hazel managed to find some good friends. She studied hard and got better-than-average grades. She grew up and became what her father was: an Auror.

It’ll be almost 16 years before Hazel and Newt saw each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was a sort of filler chapter, so it's shorter than usual.


	3. 16 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture is Hazel's usual work outfit, as well as her wand.

Twenty-nine-year-old Hazel entered MACUSA headquarters—her shoulder broad and her back straight. She wore her usual “all-work, no-play” expression on her pale face. When she had first started working at MACUSA, she was surprised that no one was giving her strange looks due to her race. Of course, Madam President Picquery was probably a large influence for anti-racism within the wizardry community, which Hazel was grateful for. However, the Immigration Act of 1924 didn’t help Hazel. She had received a lot of looks during that time, though they didn’t sway her. Now that Hazel was an Auror with a don’t-mess-with-me reputation, no one dared upset her.

Hazel’s reputation was complicated in MACUSA. Lower status employees admired—and feared—her for her ability to not follow, but not break, rules. She didn’t do what the rules said, but she exactly didn’t break them. She had a mouth that questioned authority, only because she was a stubborn woman. Co-workers and workers above her usually did not like her. They think she was sly and slippery, yet they couldn’t say anything because she didn’t break any rules. She also was one of the few employees that always did all her paperwork (and there was a lot) efficiently and on time. A few co-workers didn’t mind her, like Porpentina Goldstein. Porpentina didn’t particularly like some of the rules either. Shame she was demoted. Hazel didn’t mind working with her.

To put it very simply, Hazel’s life was very dull. And she didn’t mind. It was boring, but it was familiar. Pay was good, and work was fine, even though Grindelwald escaped. That just caused more paperwork, which she didn’t mind.

The day passed by normally. Co-workers avoided her, talk was minimal, and she finished her paperwork late at night. Hazel stood from her desk and collected her coat that hung from her chair. Before she could slip one arm in, something happened that threw off her usual routine of normality. Alarms rang throughout the building, and people ran, panicking. Remembering her Auror classes, this meant the Magical Exposure Meter was pointing at Threat Level 6: Emergency.

The alarms stopped as the voice of Madam Picquery echoed off the walls.

“Attention, all Aurors still in the building. Assemble in the Meeting Room immediately. All Aurors are to assemble in the Meeting Hall now.”

Hazel yanked on her coat and sped towards the large room. She recognized her fellow Aurors on one side of the room, sitting on stone bleachers. On the other side, it was only half full with delegates from all around the country as well as high-positioned ministers from MACUSA. Standing straighter, she stood with her co-workers on the stone bleachers along the walls. Murmur was loud. Madam Picquery’s face was grave. Above her was a hologram of a corpse.

Hazel squinted at the man’s unusual injuries. She recognized the man as New York Senator Henry Shaw Jr., oldest son of newspaper magnate Henry Shaw. Hazel sighed, rubbing her forehead with her face in distress. Had this been Grindelwald’s doing? Or one of his followers? If so, it was brilliant. Killing the senator, who happened to be the son of a man who owned a newspaper company. War was now inevitable.

Hazel listened intently to Madam Picquery’s and the delegate’s debate. No Aurors talked, only listened. However, the meeting didn’t go long before Porpentina barged in with a brown, tattered suitcase.

“Madam President, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical…” Her voice faded as she realized what kind of meeting she intruded on.

Hazel felt a shred of second-hand embarrassment for her as all eyes in the room landed on her.

Madam Picquery asked, in a restrained voice, what she was doing. Porpentina explained about a man and his suitcase of magical beasts. Hazel, as well as everyone in the room, was intrigued. This was it, wasn’t it? One of his beasts had caused the senator’s death, hadn’t it? It must be.

Hazel leaned in as the suitcase opened slowly, and a head popped out. She squinted. A man emerged fully, confused and nervous. He had messy, ginger hair, and lots of freckles. He wore a tight blue coat and other tattered clothes that seemed a tad too small. Another man, plumper, dressed in a suit, popped out as well. Hazel could tell that the first man shrunk into himself a little, but why wouldn’t he? He was in a room full of people staring at him. Hazel tilted her head slightly, wondering why this man looked so familiar.

Silence was broken when a British minister from across the room spoke. “ _ Scamander _ ?”

It took a second. The name belonged to a stranger… until it clicked. Her body turned to ice. Memories that were long forgotten flashed through her mind. Her throat felt dry, and her muscles couldn’t move. Only one word occupied her mind:  _ Newt _ .

“Oh—er—hello, Minister,” he said, closing his case.

Yes. That was him. Newton Scamander. Her best friend.

“Theseus Scamander?” another asked. “The war hero?”

“No, this is his littler brother. And what in the name of Merlin are you doing in New York?”

Newt answered, “I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, sir.”

His voice had changed. Deeper, but still gentle. His hair was still unruly as usual. He grew much taller, taller than Hazel would have expected. She leaned forward to get a better look, ignoring the Auror next to her. She wanted to see his eyes, but he wasn’t looking her way.

“Right,” the minister said suspiciously. “What are you  _ really  _ doing here?”

Hazel was aghast. They couldn’t think that Newt was one of Grindelwald’s men, could they? Newt was sweet, gentle, and caring! He loved all creatures! No, it wasn’t Newt. There was no way that Newt Scamander wanted to expose the world of magic to No-Majes.

“You know which of your creatures was responsible, Mr. Scamander?” a delegate asked.

Newt stared at the hologram above him, in curiosity. More memories of Hogwarts resurfaced as Hazel recognized that look of wonder.

“No creature did this,” Newt said, staring at the marks on the face. “Don’t pretend! You must know what that was; look at the marks…”

Slightly shocked, Hazel gazed curiously at Newt. She would have never thought that the shy Newt would be able to speak so confidently in a large room of strangers. Well, it has been sixteen years. People can change… even Newt.

“That was an Obscurus,” he concluded.

Gasps and loud murmurs echoed the room. Even Hazel was a little dubious. But… Newt was very smart, in school. She would bet her wand that Newt was right.

“You go too far, Mr. Scamander!” Madam Picquery exclaimed. “There is no Obscurial in America. Impound that case, Graves!”

Hazel watched in shock as Graves summoned the case to his side. Newt lunge towards it, but Madam Picquery shouted their arrest. Three Aurors casted a spell, slamming Newt, Porpentina, and the No-Maj to their knees. Newt’s and Tina’s wands flew to Graves.

“No!” Newt screamed, struggling. “No—don’t hurt those creatures—Please, you don’t understand—nothing in there is dangerous, nothing!”

“We’ll be the judges of that!” Madam Picquery replied with a firm voice. “Take them to the cells!”

Hazel couldn’t be silent anymore. She stumbled forward, shoving past Aurors.

“Wait!” she shouted, but the three Aurors had already dragged them the room.

As the doors began to close, Newt’s eyes met her’s. She doubted he recognized her because she couldn’t see if his eyes were still as blue as she remembered when the door shut half-a-second later.

“What is it, Park?” Madam Picquery asked, clearly having no patience to endure another interruption.

“He’s innocent!” Hazel shouted frantically. Her steely mask that she wore almost only at work crumbled in desperation. “I went to school with him during our first year in England, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were in the same house. Madam President, N—Mr. Scamander—is simply incapable of…”

“Park, if you wish to interrogate Mr. Scamander with Graves, then you are welcome to,” she interrupted, no room for persuasion in her voice. “You and Graves are dismissed. This meeting will continue.”

She continued to talk to the delegates about the senator’s death. Graves took Hazel by the elbow and forcefully guided her out the room. He turned to her as the doors shut.

“You have five minutes for questioning Mr. Scamander,” Graves stated, his voice filled with authority.

Hazel narrowed her eyes. “Madam President said I was welcome to interrogate  _ with  _ you, Graves.”

“Park, you just don’t have the skills or experience to professionally interrogate someone,” he stated simply as if he was a teacher talking to a student. “Your presence would be an inconvenience.”

With that, he left her standing there in disbelief. She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel humiliated. She had a rather complicated relationship with Graves. She had respected him as a senior and Auror, but with her personality, she naturally challenged authority, straining her relationship with Graves. However, he... has changed. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but for the past week or so, Graves didn't… feel like Graves anymore. 

Sighing, Hazel began towards the interrogation room.  When Hazel entered, Newt and Porpentina were already in the room. Newt was sat at a desk, his back towards her, and Porpentina stood behind him, restrained by two wizard guards in white. Almost hesitantly, Hazel walked around the table, sitting gently opposite of Newt. He looked down at his hands. She gulped.

“Newt?”

His head snapped up. Hazel took in a sharp breath. His eyes were still a vibrate blue, holding a softness she forgot existed.

“H-Hazel?” He gazed at her with a sort of wonder and relief, fully taking in her appearance. “I-I thought it was you, but I wasn’t sure. What are you doing here? Do you work at MACUSA?”

She nodded, feeling a smile come upon her face. It’s been awhile since she smiled. “Yeah, I’m an Auror… It’s amazing to see you again, Newt.”

His lips pulled into a smile. “Likewise.”

They stared at each other in silence, for a moment, simply absorbing the presence of a lost friend. Hazel quickly remembered why she was here.

“Newt, I know that you’re not responsible for the Obscurus attacks,” she said, almost reaching a hand out to him.  _ Almost _ . “But no one else knows that. Graves has your suitcase, and I don’t know how to help you. He’s coming in soon, and I’ll try to convince him that you’re innocent, but you need to do your best to convince him as well. Graves… I don’t know, he changed. Just, don’t take him lightly, and be as convincing as you can.”

Newt nodded, determined. "I know. If it wouldn't be much trouble—if you could—could you maybe check my creatures in the suitcase? I don't know how they're doing, and I'm a bit worried about them. Also, can you make sure no one's startled them? Most of them don't like it when a stranger goes into the suitcase, and I'm not there."

Hazel felt something inside her warm up a little at Newt's caring personality. Unable to say no, she nodded. "Of course. I'll see what I can do."

She glanced at Tina, who looked at them with confusion. Before she could say anything else, Graves barged in, jerking his head out.

“Time’s up, Park.”

Hazel glanced at her watch. “You gave me five minutes Graves. It’s been two.”

He shrugged lightly. “It’s getting late, and I want to get home sometime tonight. Get out.”

All she could do was glare at him as she stood. He has a higher rank than her, so she had to obey his words. She left the room, unable to give Newt another glance due to Graves closing the door. She entered the door next to the interrogation room. This was the room that showed what was happening through a one-way mirror. Hazel watched as Graves questioned about Dumbledore, which she found slightly odd. When Graves brought in the Obscurus from Newt’s case, Hazel buried her face in her hands in despair. Graves was an idiot! There was no way it could do any harm in it’s enclosed bubble.

“It cannot survive outside that box,” Newt exclaimed, trying hard to convince Graves… as well as Porpentina. “It could not hurt anyone, Tina!”

“So it’s useless without the host?” Graves asked.

Hazel was torn between slapping him and asking if he has a fever.  _ Use _ ? What kind of  _ use _ ?

“‘Useless?’ ‘Useless?’” Newt repeated in utter disbelief. “That is a parasitical magical force that killed a child. What on earth would you use it for?”

Exactly Hazel’s question. Graves didn’t answer, though. Instead, he gave them a sentence. A  _ death  _ sentence. This seemed to prove Hazel’s suspicions even more. A death sentence without any proof, just suspicions and poor evidence.

Panicked, Hazel ran out the room, just in time to catch them leaving. The guards now had their wands on Newt’s and Tina’s neck. Graves looked annoyed.

“Graves, you need to stop this,” Hazel said with as much authority as she dared. “I don’t know what is going on with you these days, but sentencing Goldstein and Mr. Scamander to death is entirely preposterous. The Obscu-”

“Park,” he said, greatly restraining his annoyance. “Why don’t you take the night off? Everything’s under control, and you can take a break. Maybe you can start worrying about how your, ah, ‘yellow culture’ is tainting America's purity. Consider going back to your homeland. There are too many of you guys here anyways.”

_ That _ … that was a low-blow. Unable to help it, Hazel that comment pierces through her walls and painfully bury itself in her heart. It had been a while since she heard a racist comment, even during the time of the Immigration Act two years ago. Although, she didn’t have any social life since she avoided people.

Seeing that she was momentarily stunned, Graves and the guards brushed past her. Hazel looked at her shoes, shutting the world out. She suddenly felt like a teenager again, ashamed that she was Korean.

She stood there for a second, feeling an inner fire ignite inside her. With a scowl, Hazel sped towards Grave’s office with purpose.

She was going to break Newt and Porpentina out of there.


End file.
